tres cuentos
by b.a.grisescritor
Summary: un joven atormentado por los extraños hechos ocurridos en su apartamento, una inocente muchacha que cree ver a un fantasma y un niño solitario que espera son los tres protagonistas de estos cuentos llenos de misterio


_THREE TALES _

_B. _

_"THE WALLPAPER"_

_**(THRILLER)**_

Abstraction, making visible an invisible world of the sense... Walter firmly believed in it which had earned four exhibitions and the support of three patrons in the city of x. but the life of Walter was so chaotic as his works, of almost painting active planes, stripes, organic shapes, colors all mixed and juxtaposed. A thirty slim, tall, rather attractive greenish eyes that were intended to be of a man in the art world. Alone without family, N i wedding, pet or money! Walter had rented an apartment in a miserable last put a gloomy building and grey suitable candidate to a demolition he said that he inspired it and there was walking with bare feet and clothes stained colors all was inspiring to a restoration: the tinkling of the windows at the passing train, the push-pull of the light bulb to the air currents that created forms of Chinese shadows on the walls and up to the agonizing and desperate screams of the pipes to find himself empty of liquid life. Few enough furniture to differentiate the apartment from a maximum security cell and he was happy with Bohemian friends who held the site, when all were only I am Astrid his elusive muse, a resounding chiaroscuro that knew that the money in the hands of Walter was sand and very fine and that the income was not elastic. There it stood dressed in a dubious style hippy collecting cans and cleaning carpets with their golden hair falling on the shoulders like a Renaissance madonna. Someday it would make him a portrait and she hoped to have at least human forms. Walter seemed offended:

-You that dependent?

-Shop country, rustic pottery hand painted something.-resigned to explain

Walter apologized, must accept a job like that when she offered it. Noted "his muse European Princess named" Astrid who had neighbors in those little three-story only a home closed, rough, small accent, wearing grey overalls was unaware if he knew turning a key in a lock, but according to Walter himself would make plumbing arrangements. It did not include phone, or upload your cell phone or buy food. He had television or computer or wretched radio only a pair of lecterns and more and more material for his inspiration. At least expected to make the elevator work and by God that if did: seemed to come to life and escape the building as it was. She had too much imagination Walter clouded and yet I had not imagined as boyfriend...Astrid made a grimace at least would be entertaining painting that attempt that night but the apartment itself seemed to be against art itself, decided to sleep in the same sofa, kitchen tube blinking making allusions to his insomnia and Walter ignore it honest new positions lying on the hardwood floor that I chatterring. It gave laps trying to form the figure of the Da Vinci Vitruvian Man. Certainly the beer was not a sleep inducer and checked it once but only his eyes were closed and his mind formed a drawing, an abstract perfect design that I forgot the next morning when I try to put opposite the stand. The smell of paint find you less strong that the moisture went to the kitchen, to the toilet itself, but in the room the smell of closure and land came from the wall under the main window, all the wall itself. Gray paint was peeling and he decided to make a graffiti there as I used to do them to cover them when the rent expired. Recessed wall cabinet should have old paint cans was going on that quest when he gave a step pal: two veins of wood floor were new and were installed incorrectly. They screeched in its path. Locker had spoils of life last occupants carians: buckets, remains of cables and ropes on the dark background. One of those seemed to take the shape of a cobra in full dance. Called dumb, maybe only had Scorpions, bats, rats and roaches, but not reptiles there! Coiled the rope seemed to have a strange color if... Red? A shelf gave in to the weight and just fell on his head. Walter cursed touched the wound and saw the red color of your fingers. It would at least take a shower bath was in better condition, if careful thought that until the details of soap making and hateful flower design curtains corresponded to a former female inhabitant, treatment to heal as failed and is tv. soaping without stop thinking in that design forgot in dreams but a Fleur de lis pink who joined at the apex of a rhombus was...something classic, but that it deserved to be reflected instantly, put a foot out of the tub without turning off the tap, took a towel and dried her eyes, open was found before the mirror of the dressing table and feared being driven mad by hunger and inspiration: between the wisps of steam there was another face, one of female traits that vanished instantly. No more sleeping pills. Came out of the bathroom just stumbling if he closed the tap and looked equally stained trousers shoed them and instantly forgot his wound. It was about to translate that design when he felt more curiosity than an impulse instinctive reach that wardrobe built into the wall and find out more. Thus the door remained ajar is that he had open carefully, this snapper force. Walter off treacherous shelf and its contents. Pots of terracotta and tile boxes torn. Introduced to come up with a couple of brooms, more you waxing cleaning and there saw them: paper rolls, which scrolls of stories from remote inhabitants, he stretched his hands but the ropes again to stop the. Finally in his hand they opened, bad guards of kitchen and living room. Very naive but nothing of her Fleur de lis. Prepared overloaded coffee and stood before the canvas thought better it would open doors and windows since the smell of humidity was relentless. There was no one in the corridor, the landlord never seemed to clean or there or anywhere else. When he averaged several attempts to copy the design and your hair is already dry only your cell phone. The voice of Astrid alerted him.

-you have to get out of there!

-Astrid my lock finished am in flat creative task!

-A young musician is suicide there, hung, Walter is hanged!

The silence was tense.

-you suggest that I am impressionable and that I will end up as well?

Astrid puffed on the other side of the line: "said he heard voices ordering him to leave that he heard steps and saw male figures but spoke of another voice and..."

-What kind of serious job is yours that allows you to use Google to find out where your friends have moved?

Astrid ignored the joke. A rope but and blood? suddenly the door closed whipping wildly. Walter rubbed his head. Up to this place could make it change its way of painting

-Get me case for once Walter! I hate you, you are your own version of the Guernica!

True was it. Fragments twisted if same hung up and sat down in the rickety rope listening to your stomach make noises. And whether the red patch was blood? Clear in the morning was not the only thing heard: steps whispers the cabinet door swing. Enough concerned stood. It was Goya in his gray period!

Was it went out for a ride and met with an unpleasant surprise room this glass has shattered, the edges gave a rounded look as if something had impacted but at his feet... nothing there was traces of chips there, even if it was and look absurdly down gray cement floor: an ashtray. Someone price launch it from your apartment to nothing. His apartment empty... no one. Hand stretched foolishly vacuum and on his return was cut with one of the edges their clumsiness had further stained the musty wall. Walter quickly covered the wound and was by a damp cloth impregnated with all liquid cleaners that found. He made a circle, I rub and weak painting fell. I further scretched and the surface below hidden finally found it. Elk wallpaper with red flowers of lis. In minutes he obtained a considerable fragment when someone hit your door. The landlord. Walter detested hearing philippics on arrangements and unauthorized paintings in the apartments that remained so is that I opted to open half door and am in one gesture more than rough:

-who was that scandal?

Something he had slipped and fallen out of the window but it would restore glass said instantly and closed the door in the face of the man, went to the bathroom, covered the dispossession of the vanity with a towel and is for sale as he could, took his keys and under the stairs two by two the home, avoiding ran to the alley and found his treasure: a worn white ashtray "B &amp; B" haulage freight, removals or something. He raised his view and this time the male figure seemed to vanish even faster. Walter was for money to his apartment would see that store was still read the address on one of its sides, the elevator was in plant low and on board it suddenly it stopped with a dreadful noise and the lights were turned off by grilles Walter thought he saw a black figure.

-Go!

"" Asked if it was the home but the sentences was a whisper that did not end: "go the apartment go!" then steps away and back light, Elevator returned to its path and deposit their terrified target load. If needed more, he now believed in ghosts. With a cry of fury came to his apartment as if it pointed to the young dead:

-I have no guilt if you sought the easy path of escape your go here!

And cerro whipping the door after taking a couple of tickets. Under the stairs and found a weak but practical woman who, with flashlight in hand, warned his only friendly neighbor:

_The fuses are down, at the entrance of the alley and there are fools who joke pulling down the lever, it is assumed that the landlord should monitor that the door has a lock but...

-Heard voices and...

It was to be the dull home would not help her if not it gave him a good ticket, if it was with the lady who had lived in his apartment. A woman? She nodded. A Lady which dealt with by that looked at Walter with a critical eye. He needed who paint you your wall and would rather pay it than to the landlord. Walter accepted and at that moment Astrid appeared refused to upload to that elevator to search for it. He took her by the hand as a child and told everything out while climbing it in a cab quickly in that direction. Now the shop was a furniture store and Astrid decided that they would pass by boyfriends and while he scanned the place she tried to get more information, Walter gave a couple of laps until he looked out the door ajar in the tank: ropes more ropes and besides all his Fleur de lis upholstery. The paper said one of those responsible was there from moving. And there were ropes, all a facade, explained:

-They rented the shop as an agency of removals and others, only wanted to reach the vault of the Bank along which gives funds and stole it clear. They caught them and leaving everyone seemed to return to the good life only one insisted that he had stolen it, that he had hidden the loot was no longer; they seized it and not remember more.

A romo a dead woman out of nowhere. It was thought that surrounded by nightmares that night until the rope in his dreams came to life to be rounded up and saw her face that woman on his back. It is useless to continue painting. It fell to find his friendly neighbor as usual and denigrate his art to a simple trade had coffee for him told him that he had good hand for brushes and sighed by the other young poor so tormented that he heard voices and saw male figures. The landlord said that only that were rats the noises and he only appreciated the previous Lady dealing with a mysterious old that had a son.

"It paints, a painter paints anything even a wall." That said his father and Walter obeyed the mandate the woman said had hands of artist who was careful to the minutes of the task already had a cup of tea and cookies for him.

-I hope that you get your as another poor boy, he used to escape from the apartment to leave it open, a danger, I said that I knew a good patrol police: Oscar an officer who could help him if had problems

-I saw a man...

Walter I almost say and the old woman murmured:

-also you!

It was possible that he had his own ghost. Fool made relative to the old lady

-"go" that told him the voice everything by that old craftyand its made working in a store, her habit that apartment went up furniture, pianos what that, its made made everything a little: painting, moving, masonry, and that smell to stick the paper wallpaper, I don't know what happened to him after her death.

How had she died? of a heart attack found it so, drop something hurt, perhaps stumbled to find a jar of old shuddered:

-The fact is that there were stains of her blood in the wall, the landlord said it and paint the place itself to rent it quickly the son did not appear, should give much incentive money so the landlord practically did everything in one day is a lazy,...

With that she had died too... but these spots... There is one female figure which Walter looked into nightmares, that spoke to him asked the old lady but it already went up the stairs quickly.

The wind had whipped the entrance door. Another tormented thought the elderly neighbor but something made spying by lock Walter who had left the door without lock. Only Walter saw before their eyes that role tapestry stained blood did not hear the steps after him as real as the hit in the neck which passed out it. When deported it heard the storm unleashed outside.

It was surrounded by the neighbor, a police officer and the landlord with a nuisance face a man shouted out.: "is that there are jewels!" My mother did not sell them not me betrayed! "Not got rid of them!"!

Patrol sirens gone and explanation:

-Wasn't a ghost - calmed the old lady neighbor- he is the official Oscar.

Man made sure that the nape of Walter not bleed and that wasn't needed an ambulance for him... but and was the subject of there?

-Was the son of the woman killed here was a thief. Stolen decades ago the Bank safe deposit boxes was a painter, to other works I think, used a store to commit the crime, if you rented it and made a perfect tunnel, gave his mother part of the loot while payment convictions prison be stuck there were no accomplices free. all to the jail but he believed that the jewels were here and could not reach the apartment without being discovered thought to be empty you could get here within and fumbling with the false tale of a ghost, thus mad the former boy, and others who moved just appeared strange except you.

Officer asked the landlord to follow best over the next few days but for the police this was a closed case although the jewelry was not found and the death of the old woman was natural.

Astrid came, it had risen to running the stairs, they were aware of what happened and when everyone left she went by more ice and applied it in the coup.

-That stubborn fool you are! You think that everything is ghosts, a surrealist painting; the subject could have you killed.

-This here, I just do not know that role tapestry hides more...

-I wanted to find the stolen jewels and that his mother looked after and they are not. The end. She rests in peace and the mad musician also, the son of the woman is in prison and that's it. Prepare soup, eat and shower I am leaving before we hear your crazy

-I want to portray you.

Walter insisted, but she told him that there is not. added o who asks her neighbor to follow it. Walter was again only with storm out to increase, he devoted himself to drink soup and walk with bare feet for tables, wood floor boards do was very strong but the others chipped edges, and he swore that someone had tried to remove them. "" Walter returned to the Cabinet, turned aside the ropes, if the stains were blood, a stream of air sneaked by the broken glass, made flickering light bulb, and whispered: "see... more... look... see more..." Walter was a damp cloth trying to pierce the veil of the past under the paint. Now the rest of the wallpaper took more intense ways. First lines clear figure of an old woman, a woman on his back.

Not slow much in look in the eyes of Walter a gray coverall figure Walter started awful and rubbed his eyes, one of the ropes that were used in the robbery at the Bank seemed to move rolling there. A delighted cobra. Gestures became hard. Walter understood the message beyond the paper: that woman didn't want to harass him to let the apartment, neither he nor anyone, just wanted the truth of his death were known.

Someone had scared her so that reveal the hiding place of the jewels, the rest of the loot.

It was then when the angry lines increased its red colour. The female raised hands to see that the rope formed a circle, someone threatened to hang it. She took his hands to his chest the heart of Walter stopped in a hurry also.

The female figure fell to transform only a line on the paper and Walter understood... had killed it, without any effort. But their attacker will be scraping wallpaper with that same rope which was now just a red dot on the paper, but the scene was there. A crime, one worse than the theft of the jewels, which tormented the poor boy who inhabited the site before him!

Killer traits were formed in fire red: the landlord. It was enough a second to a gust chilled in his neck forced Walter to turn around and see the landlord with a rope in his hand. The corridor was dark and only a voice like a roar was heard after the landlord:

-High or trip!

A warning that the landlord did not hear. Walter threw back at the same time the shot downed the home and fell just inches from his feet. After this he saw the elderly neighbor followed by Astrid.

-I was plotting something this lazy already said it. I saw him go upstairs and turning off the lights, with the rope in your hand. Walter your girlfriend came to fetch me, convinced call the officer and stay next to me. And here is the official Oscar!

He was dead. So said the official Oscar home. It's simple.

"The landlord had killed to scare women more effortless than that to find the jewels that knew to be there." The son of the woman had tormented the other boy but the landlord killed her, the jewels must be here..."that said desperate Walter and a jump became the Cabinet gave with the ropes and delivering them to the official Oscar. Others took a step back to see him take a hammer and hit the wood flooring that surrounded the two newer wooden planks, it made them slivers, he put his hand and with a cry of triumph, he took out a heavy and dirty black bag.

It should be of the old lady.

-That imagination boy you would use detective!-praised officer Oscar scratching his neck.

-Is that everything was there drawn wallpaper!

Walter said it but everything had already disappeared from the wall: was just a big white stain that no one could explain.

Within weeks it furnished the apartment and did it change appearance, it renewed the paper wallpaper and I leave that Astrid chose one more according to mood. Walter gave an exhibition of pictures and Astrid along with her pink dress and her smile of complacency pointed out a picture saying that he felt jealous. Impeccable suit and shaving Walter kissed her on the cheek: was the possible portrait of the elderly woman killed in that apartment.

-I owe it be... cashed the reward for jewelry son is back in jail the previous boy rest in peace and we have hired a new home... did say reward? I purchased an engagement ring with that reward!

Astrid blushed and decided to go for a drink. Walter followed against his masterpiece delineated in the middle of his brain. There the perfect portrait of an elderly woman's finally calm traits that seemed to smile with gratitude...

The end

_"THE MAN SITTING IN THE CORNER"_

(GHOST STORY)

This tibia tomorrow the X Avenue was a bustling mound of people heading to their jobs and obligations. Julia was one Ant more of this compact mass which is due to stop signs and resumed their March without more. Like a horse in a loco Derby, without looking at the sides, unaware of more Julia scarcely exceeded twenty years was what a face of freckles, reddish hair and nails painted in loud colors. Holding your bulky wallet attached to his ribs and was intended to seem safe. Just months ago he had moved to a small apartment in the middle of that ORB, she the girl raised in the outskirts of the metropolis and now she was becoming the new seller of a fashion store sold to Moon foreign youth clothing chain. A job that filled with pride to her parents who took the news as if it were an insurance broker, knew that her daughter would come to more then. At the moment every step was an achievement: cooking for herself, turn on the washer. Get to take the bus and metro, buy light bulbs, stop using a map, take care not to be stolen or moored violently. He still remembered "dangerous" words coming out of the sweet voice of his grandmother who lived in the outskirts., she young and more even than newlywed had lived in the city and Julia would soon make the same gesture of annoyance that his mother knowing that hackneyed Councils would follow: "not come back alone at night, keep a hidden key of your apartment not provide data to strangers, not to keep eye contact with men. Not... "Julia followed these tips unconsciously but is sometimes distracted. As to reach this corner two blocks from the store. There was a restaurant, with its sleek wooden tables outside. Tablecloths of undulating red and white pictures to the wind in the morning. Few men eating breakfast trying to drink answer your calls or handle their mail accounts. Those who asked for the newspapers and read it low those rigid awnings. The waitresses came and went with inhuman skill loading two or three orders with one hand only and Julie trembled at the thought that it could have ended in a job as well... farewell to the week! the intersection of three streets was particularly dangerous, drivers not respected neither speeds nor on the pedestrian Julia was getting used to the comings and goings, the men and women who seemed to speak alone but did by their phones, quick steps, that pushed her out of the metro, nightlife that not enjoy, fast food. But this restaurant especially seemed to have his grandmother as he cooked in Chief! Julia could swear smelling their cakes and cookies from m! As he thought about category not dared to enter and decided to share lunch with other employees of the store, which consisted of salads and everything will take the label "Light" on its label. Something that Julia did not understand as well as complaints from overweight. Perhaps out of the morning wind or a screech of brakes, which caused her to return to reality and saw her as the girl who walked by his side returned to take by the hand to the child that he had escaped. He berated him for trying to cross only. What was said in despair while a circle of onlookers lurked. "" He heard the babble of the child: "man stopped me!"None of the others there present were awarded the feat before a new signal, they resumed their March and the small index direction seemed to corroborate his sayings but his mother lift it up in arms and July advance a step hearing murmurs behind their two mature ladies taken from the arm:

"here they become strange things also so many accidents! but a girl stole it, plucked the bag and evil born of the thief ended up in an alley on the same floor next to your booty said that a man come out of nowhere hit it in the nose. "Lucky girl recovered theirs!"

The other called a drunk and voices away Julia adjusted his wool cap on his head and finally looked at the table of the restaurant.

A flawless costume fashioned man saw him as always morning after morning, in that first week. I had the damp black hair back smoking comfortable sitting on a table in the corner and Julia are cravings that look as the grandfather of any in his youth, to Julia almost forty year-old man seemed a mature man, an elderly potential. And she knew that these traits were from another time, another life style...

Only smoking, never had climb enough to know how he lit the cigarette, perhaps with a match from a pack. Tablecloth curled on his knees and seemed to or touching it, not drinking or he ate, the menu was apparently intact as if it wasn't a customer. They had not even approached him an ashtray. The waitresses were at this table without further.

Once only Julia saw him surrounded by two individuals who sipped coffee and answered their cell phones, but he ignored them, ignorance was mutual. Subjects rose to their feet to look at the clock, left no tip, and not bid farewell to the man.

"" When the waitress retired Dinnerware he seemed to respond with an equal dislike WinCE: "stingy."

Julia shuddered and sped the passage. The cold because it was wreaking havoc on your knees down the short skirt.

Sometimes he repeated one of his friends, - is already bringing them to that category - only shop it wished to being in front of a fireplace.

But only the words of her grandmother stopped her:

-How disgusting Julia... just save money, luck that your mother was an adult and had married. We lost everything, the flames not forgave, and it was an oversight, a flame in the fireplace. Drawings of your mother's girl, his toys and baby clothes, pictures, furniture, fortunately now you, young saved photos wherever, phones and computers I them I lost all of my childhood, even the wedding my only I could use friends but they only lent them I was me embarrassed to admit it in the fire; the handsome who was your grandfather... describe it was little...

Modernity then said his grandmother. Julia came to the store crossing glances with the son of the owner of the shop carrying the title of "Assistant Treasury", Martin was called it was kind like the rest, and almost of the same age but Julia seemed to be apart from him and only to serve the customers.

Until this approached him one day that Julia was distracted in the back:

-What do you draw? I've seen you draw and you're good are sketches of clothes I also think of that to open my own store one day. You say if I invite you to dinner and...

He sprang "not" so overwhelming that the young man laughed. But only at that resto that a coffee she always looking. By the way... what attract you from the rest?

-The man sitting in the corner

Man? What man? child's young used to see the owner there was a very nice Italian used to give sweets to his brother and him. The children now were responsible for the business. She thought the man was sitting there but Martin can confirm you that had died also seriously already a mature man. "he died" leave to escape Julia with icy voice.

-Yes, there's a picture of it soon as you enter the restaurant looks like something out of a movie gangster of the ' 20.

Not caused Julia grace that but that night for some reason sleep not to visit it, just doing accounts, discovering that the washer didn't work, and saw the next morning shitting a voluminous package of laundry. Independence. Go herself to the laundry without relying on no one more. I had the package almost covering the face when the screams and a car braking confirmed that it was something not well...

.. .someone to took at the waist by stopping it. He thought that only his father had done so to try to let go of his hand as the girl but these hands were freezing. But they were not, they looked male but she was surrounded by a group of girls from the store, one of them taking package rebuking it:

-The car could have you wound, as does not look across the street? Luckily gave a step backwards.

She... She had not any step backwards and it had not seen any car but there was already bending the corner and high visible good signal. Man... Seemed to say but immediately entered her tent over his shoulder saw the man sitting in the corner: I went back to his seat and his gaze remained fixed in that car.

That was her problem: she took care of everything, from apartment, designs to send money to his parents and grandmother but not or they needed. Her friend's shop ruled that all would dinne together that night at another restaurant that included Martin.

A pleasant evening and a better talk, Martin was funny, nothing superfluous and very environmentally friendly, the rest of the girl left in the opposite direction and on the same sidewalk Martin I guess she was waiting for the subway.

-The metro at these times is more dangerous that I take a taxi... or better go to this mysterious restaurant and show you photos of the subject, the owner and you invite to a full-calorie dessert.

His tone she laughs and was allowed to drive. Incredible: the man sitting in the corner stood imperturbable suit and with his cigarette half. Martin took her hand running to within which neither time was looking at it more, or even ask that there. Only his hair seemed to be waving a little wind but followed attentively, looked at Julia with her icy blue eyes and seemed to approve his company, his hair was still wet, Martin not only mention it led her to the kitchen waving cheerfully to the employees there.

She followed him relaxed until they finally found an obese man in suit that shook them hands.

Out a couple thought to occupy one of the tables, but the woman shuddered, seemed to see the man sitting in the corner. Your male partner decided to enter the restaurant but not more, warned neither greetings nor another gesture from nowhere.

Martin got a table just below the staircase where they stayed old hanging pictures.

-This is the owner.

It was the same Martin who approached the gentlemanly Chair and I point out the photo of a man depicted, one sitting but obese. Julia felt that a cold sweat ran him through the front feared to be going crazy, not the owner of this place was not who was sitting in the corner.

Martin ordered a dessert and a coffee said it would approach it to your apartment by taxi their car was in the shop.

-Nobody sees it only I see it... just a child that you except on the street... and my clear.

Martin sought more sweetener and approach you Dessert spoon I remembered that he and his brother sat outside the store and saw the action of the place, that street was never safe. Then his father sold the store to this international clothing chain, they were only employees. The one more although not what it seems. What said her accident?

-Ladies of the place put flowers in the place of impact... If...

Martin stopped seeing her gesture. It would not lose weight with this dessert.

-I bless a woman who does not diet. -Smiled it-look like the beggar from there to the corner, the waitresses give you the rest of what here is not eaten, I took him to breakfast and some clothes just like everyone.

If Julia had been repaired just in that woman but already had separate part of its still-new clothes to deliver it. Martin knew that Julia and the others were part of their lunch to bring closer it to the beggar who refused money, said that someone else made him company. At times it is inclined to the sidewalk as if someone were speaking from there opposite.

-She sees it also...

Julia let him escape like this no more.

-Who? Once I was approached a blanket said that it should take care of me... that he had told him... She told me

-You make fun of myself because I see a man sitting in a corner a ghost...

-No. She said that... a ghost.

Martin finally told with all the letters.

This here for something and will leave the fact is that with beer glasses in my stomach and the icy feet ended up with that blanket over me, came from a party and just because my car decided to leave me half way my wallet forget money, credit cards and up to my cell phone. The beggar I she was sleeping and there was no one more in the street but I heard this: "look after it", I woke up and felt that it was the voice of a man in my head...

Martin stirred the coffee, now must be she that believed it mad.

Anyway... I thought that I should take care of the beggar, but I saw that man your man in the corner if it is the same...

A man dressed as another era, smoking

-Exactly... good looking, even swear that it looked like you, ends up dreaming with the and with you and he told me that you take care of you... anyway is not a story, is not a strategy of male seduction - is Reverend he - is my partner, I think open a store just some money, my own designs or yours will be a good independent money also I like you and by the time I wanted to encourage me to invite you to an appointment and be... Something more formal...

-What do you say?

Julia meditates that. Who said which of propositions. She was surprised the question and asked him to respond to both. He took her to his apartment and he dismissed it with a chaste Kiss but his eyes shone like the Julia.

In the morning on his day off I visit her grandmother in the outskirts of the city, it guess instantly loving proposal and he understood that Julia would soon speak with her for a Council, rather than his own mother.

-The small independent julia and earning money, alone in the city and in love with who would say it

I knew it by the sparkle in his eyes. Served you chocolate as well as a girl, that female brightness as well as that of her mother when he presented his father or herself to meet his grandfather.

-It was so good looking you just know what's mayor, became it a father as being a mature man, you loved and accepted your mother, your father as a son more.

Julia regretted the let them remember.

Not hurt her grandmother remembered. I look with moist eyes out.

-Sometimes seems to see him out there sitting on the steps of the porch smoking but elegant as it used to when I was young was so sexy...-take the Mantel a wooden box that still smelled of smoke - it was used longer than in a factory I dealt with finance, payments, it was so diplomatic, I was a simple employee but he showed cuts with all and... it was so attractive with his costume, his tie dark smoking always, if he would have smoked less live more but... her wet black hair

Julia felt the throbbing heart she only recalled an elderly man curved bright blue eyes and white hair. His hoarse voice...

-Nearly thirty-seven years that age had when we got married, quit smoking just your mother was born gave her health said her daughter and always said I will be with you my bridesmaids until I need, your bridesmaids, I your mother and your clear thinking only take care of ourselves, more than money.

Take care of it.

Julia's voice seemed to echo take care of it... nobody there was no more to me side on the street when the car almost runs me

-What do you say girl?

His grandmother was frightened, but then shook her head

-You speak like your grandfather as to somehow you look like, tell me crazy looking at it in this photo almost burnt seems taken yesterday same. Looking at it sitting in the restaurant where I used to eat where invite me at lunchtime, is close to where your work not a coincidence.

Julia saw with horror before the figure of the man sitting in the corner.

-Just keep a couple of photos of young friends living abroad and it gives me shame to ask for copies of those photos of young, my commitment and marriage...

There was the man sitting in his corner with his cigarette smoking means... that silly it was! As Julia could not recognize his own grandfather...! I remembered clear only elderly and the descriptions didn't do him justice. He was there to care for them, her grandmother saw it and swear that also his mother, and when she spoke to Martin in dreams was referring to take care of herself!

I had to see it sitting there but were it did not return the next day only Martin from his office did a mocking smile, Julia blushed, corresponded it to their smiles.

Only one afternoon in which Julia - after talking with parents about the two proposals Martin-accepted requirements of the young saw the beggar's foot on the opposite side of the sidewalk, his face rose more and more to heaven and even made a gesture of greeting with his hand to the invisible figure. And Julia knew that the man sitting in the corner had finally left his lookout post. Martin put a coat on the shoulders of Julia.

-Dear, is already late leave go to see this shop that now will be ours, that cold! Did you think out this shelter? lucky that I'm here to take care of you...

He not only thought Julia.

" "" _What the periodic"_

(SCIENCE FICTION)

The day had dawned more clearly than usual. With enormous pale orange Sun illuminating it all seems that it never dusk.

Light rays filtered everywhere among the Hardy trees, enlarging shadows of people and getting by perfectly square windows.

A common neighborhood of common houses, a solitary child posing their little hands in the impeccable grey window frame. He wore just like the rest of the children, neat and clean, and watched the rest of the perfectly-populated village with its dark and curious eyes.

Seconds you would hear his mother claims before leaving for work. Indeed, the woman left bathroom uttering insults in an unintelligible language. He had stumbled on the newspaper, picked him up and deposited it on the table of the room looking sideways at his son. It then accommodated their own Brown curls and is smoothed the skirt of course then you would begin to speak of her father... that would arrive early that day, cenarían point, perhaps mentioned the main dish of the meal but the child not paid attention, just nodded his head and continued with the view in high.

-Again with that nonsense...

She called it thus more resigned that it annoys.

-Nothing will happen, I advise you to play with your friends today see salt here...

But it was impossible to continue that mandate for the child.

The child knew... knew late or early it would happen...

In the midst of these bright and white clouds would appear... only, only the child stated it, also men to science and everything

Summarized in those black and white newspaper reports.

And for the child such thick clouds that now feed on rain would be the scene of the incident.

Thus with capital letters was... not that it was fanciful or without being in faith who simply expected that but wanted to break the monotony. They could play outside but then everything would be a change of questions:

Have you ever seen them? Are they the same to us? What will they come?

If anyone has those answers in advance! Of course, that the child already had an idea formed of them. Everyone called them ... as well as whispering, as elders, cults and the not so young, the hopeful and the skeptics imagined them so much.

A distant sound propagated in the midst of the darkness is come about centuries and suddenly the Galaxy - child imagined that the Galaxy was in twilight - was the trigger for a confirmation.

They would come in a distant, otherworldly, from another planet world what and why? So far his planet - the child took the terminus-no les was interested had been untraceable but they would arrive and the child could already see almost square silver hands, imagine the shapes of their weapons or their missile though the term was you so distant as that planet's visitors.

His mother looked for your portfolio, mentioned you something about the money but nothing, the horizon was still naked. From one moment to another... and there would be with his head inside a transparent bubble and your skin shiny and swollen, her enormous feet, hands... What were like? What would they eat?

What language do they speak?

-Already out there!

His mother lost patience at last and composure which was unusual in it.

They talk of scientists, for centuries discussed life beyond of these stars and all else, nothing happened, believe me, if they would come here only for an exchange of cultures, for trade or something, would certainly be a cultural fact whether...

The child's eyes glistened as the woman gesturing gently as making a gesture of diplomacy.

Child's view then landed on the newspaper.

-Already!

His mother was by the newspaper I unfolded it and deployed it in the eyes of his son.

-Border our galaxy with their rockets and probes, they speak several languages, they are similar to us...

He repeated what the reports described.

-Surely are friendly... no matter...

He made a quick summary of the writings there before the watchful eyes of children.

-Here is: "come from the planet Earth Center of the solar system, the Milky Way... that but says?""A single Moon orbit around the Earth... more and more" ah are prone to wars ignores is, you have fought among them with chemical weapons and worst excesses...-here another unknown term.

Her satisfied mother shook the heads believing it had calmed down.

-would come to millions of light years from Earth just to destroy beings similar to them? think about it only to seize a planet if it is that yours is destroyed or not yet... conduct inhumane part of earthlings!

The end

INDEX

PAPER WALLPAPER 2

THE MAN SITTING IN THE CORNER 12

WHAT THE 21 PERIODIC

B.

**Original**

Todos los llamaban ellos… así como susurrando, los imaginaban así tanto los jóvenes como los ancianos, los cultos y los no tanto, los esperanzados y los escépticos.


End file.
